What Life Is All About
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Everything changes when people have a child... but Sami didn't want to accept that and tried to take Yukie away from her friends and their son. When it backfires on him, what'll happen? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. An Impatient Kiddo

_**February 8th 2019…**_

_She had to sit down again, Amanda lightly rubbing her stomach and breathing in and out as Finn walked downstairs… and left his tie disheveled as he rushed to his wife, lightly rubbing her back before going to grab the light blue duffle bag in the closet._

_"They're gonna be pissed…" Amanda responded as Finn helped her up and to the Altima, putting her in the passenger seat and buckling Amanda in before putting the duffle bag in the backseat and answering his IPhone X._

_"Hey." Finn replied._

_"Where the hell are you?! Yukie is freaking out because she can't find her matron of honor!" Sami responded, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's wrist as she tried not to scream._

_"We're not gonna be able to make it there, Sami… Mandy's in labor." Finn explained but Sami didn't believe him._

_"Oh really, how am I supposed to believe that? You know what, if you didn't want to be a part of our wedding because of Mandy being pregnant, why you didn't say so sooner? I'm going to tell Yukie that, and we're going to continue our special day with or without you." Sami responded, before he hung up._

_"That fucking asshole!" Amanda replied through the pain as Finn closed the doors before he got in the driver's side, starting up the car before he buckled up, closed the door and drove off._

_"Don't worry, I'll deal with him later." Finn responded._

_Amanda nodded as Finn lightly rubbed her left shoulder, Amanda letting tears of pain fall as she grabbed her ringing LG Aristo 3 and answered it as it was Seth calling._

_"What's going on? Yukie's now throwing an anger fit an hour before the wedding, saying that you and Finn are not coming." Seth asked._

_"Your godson didn't want to wait!" Amanda responded, alarming Seth._

_"Yukie, calm down and listen up, Mandy and Finn are on their way to the hospital!" Seth replied loudly but had to duck as Yukie had thrown a wine glass at him._

_"Let them go have him, I'll be alright without them… I'll go get changed since I've got my makeup on." Yukie responded as she managed to calm down._

_"You can't miss out on Liam being born!" Seth replied._

_"I've paid so much money on this! You know what, when you get a girlfriend who wants to spend over $2000 for a wedding, you'll see what happens." Yukie explained._

_"Yeah, we paid so much money for this. And if we don't use it today, we'll probably have to get married in a parking lot somewhere." Sami explained._

_"Your main concern should be your nephew!" Seth responded angrily._

_"You know what, get your little fast tail outta here!" Yukie retorted._

_"Fine!" Seth yelled before he left. "Fucking bridezilla!" He muttered._

_"I told her to schedule the wedding for March!" Amanda responded through the pain._

_"Looks like she didn't want to wait any longer. But wait, why is she rushing into marriage anyway?" Seth asked._

_"I don't know." Amanda replied as Finn stopped outside the hospital and got a wheelchair, helping Amanda into it before grabbing the duffle bag and brushing Amanda's hair back._

_"Listen, forget about them. We need to worry about you and Liam." Finn responded._

_"I'm on my way there and get her to take an epidural." Seth replied before he and Amanda hung up and Finn took her into the hospital._

_Once Amanda was out of the lavender maternity gown, her bra and panties and into a hospital gown, she was hooked up to monitors and an IV and Finn was by her side… and her left hand was in his right hand._

_She just wished Yukie and Sami weren't so stubborn…_

**Present time…**

Hours had passed and Amanda breathed in and out through another contraction, squeezing Finn's hand before she felt a reprieve that would only be temporary and rested back against the bed as Finn brushed her hair back.

"Go in there, I don't care if you look like a fire mess or not!" Sumire's voice was heard before pushing Yukie into the hospital room who had her wedding dress burnt in half while she wore boots instead of heels.

"Do I even want to know what happened?!" Amanda replied, taken aback by the state that her friend was in.

"Chihiro's so called heavy metal band and her instruments caught everyone and even the whole church on fire." Yukie explained.

"Everyone okay?!" Finn questioned.

"Beside my mom's hair being burnt in half and everyone received a few burns other than that, everyone's fine." Yukie explained.

"It was an accident!" Chihiro responded from the hallway.

"I told you countless times to buy a new amplifier! I didn't even get married, because of you!" Yukie shot back, before slamming the door closed.

"She really did need a new amplifier." Amanda responded, squeezing Finn's hand and trying not to scream.

Out in the hallway, Sami was in regular clothes and grumbling to himself.

"I knew we should have gotten married somewhere else without anyone we know." Sami muttered.

"Oh, grow up, it's not Mandy's or Finn's fault that their baby wanted out." Seth responded.

"You don't know what I just lost in that damn fire that I can't never get back! And it was for my soon to be wife! That's why you don't have a girlfriend now, since you care more about beating Brock's ass at Wrestlemania!" Sami retorted angrily.

"How you ever got Yukie, I'll never know." Seth responded.

"Forget about it. Once Liam's here, me and Yukie are going somewhere else away from everyone so we can have the wedding alone." Sami responded.

"What's gotten into you for you to not be happy about Liam?" Seth questioned.

"I believe that's none of your concern, Rollins." Sami responded.

Sami wasn't expecting Seth to grab him by his tie, Seth choking him with it and Sami trying to get free.

"I've had it with your attitude towards Mandy as of late so start talking, Zayn!" Seth replied threateningly.

"Mind your own business, Rollins!" Sami managed to say.

Seth pulled on Sami's right ear and Sami managed to say "I just wanted me and Yukie to have some attention for once!", Seth letting go.

"It's not going to be always about you and Yukie. We got Mandy having Liam at the moment and other things going on in life. But if you want to take Yukie to Vegas and get married without having anyone around. Go ahead, no one is stopping you… even though you've can't get Yukie pregnant with those glasses you've wore." Seth explained.

Sami hauled off and hit Seth and a brawl broke out before they were pulled apart and Yukie smacked their heads together.

"I was only in the room for at least 10 minutes and this happens?!" Yukie retorted.

"He started it!" Seth responded.

Sami thought back to just a few days earlier.


	2. Hardly Understanding

_**February 5th 2019…**_

_Amanda felt a finger jab her right shoulder, opening her eyes to see Sami._

_"We need to talk. I'm just going to keep it short and simple. If you mess up this wedding for me and Yukie, she and I will be leaving the states." Sami responded._

_"Cut the threats out. I told you that next month was better for the wedding." Amanda replied, rubbing her stomach as Liam had repositioned himself just before the Royal Rumble and him moving around hurt her at times._

_"You didn't tell me anything. And besides, after when this wedding is done, you don't have to worry about us anymore, cause we got better plans than Yukie coming by and seeing Liam." Sami explained... and he yelled out as Amanda smacked his right forearm._

_"She's his godmother!" Amanda replied as she managed to sit up… at 37 weeks, she was uncomfortable at times and had trouble doing even the easiest things._

_"Well, not anymore. You think Yukie cares about you and Liam? And you fell for it, because you were too stubborn." Sami responded._

_He left and Amanda saved the recording on her phone… and sent it to Finn._

_Finn listened to it and his eyes went wide, Finn turning to Sumire… who was equally shocked at the recording._

_"What does he want from her? Yukie and Mandy would never do anything bad to anyone. Is he using my daughter?!" Sumire asked._

_"I tried telling her that but she won't listen." Finn responded._

_He knew that Yukie had to hear the recording…_

**Present time**_**, February 9th 2019…**_

Amanda screamed as Finn held her hand, knowing that she was on her last bit of energy after 10 hours.

"I know, it hurts, Love. But you're a strong person no matter what." Finn responded, before they kissed.

"He's almost out, Mandy, just one more!" Cali replied, Amanda pushing and holding for 10 seconds.

Seth and Dean looked up when they heard Liam's cries, the two half asleep friends smiling.

"Go check on them, I'll go tell everyone!" Dean responded as they stood up, Dean heading to the waiting room as Seth walked into the hospital room.

He saw the doctor and nurses cleaning up his friend as the newborn was in her arms, Seth letting happy tears fall.

"We all heard him… Is he okay?" Seth asked.

"He's here… 9 pounds, 3 ounces, 23 inches long." Amanda replied as Liam's eyes opened, Finn lightly rubbing Liam's head.

"He's big for a little baby." Seth responded with a smile.

"And now he's here…" Finn replied, him and Amanda kissing.

"He's perfect…" Amanda responded as Seth walked over and sat down, Liam looking at him.

"Hey, little guy. I'm your Uncle Seth." Seth greeted with a smile.

Liam wrapped his tiny left hand around Seth's right index finger, Seth kissing him on his forehead.

"Can we come in now?" Sumire asked after she managed to hide her half burnt hair.

Finn nodded and Sumire walked in with Tajiri following her.

"Hi…" Amanda greeted softly, Tajiri kissing her forehead as he saw how exhausted she was.

"You've done a great job, kiddo. I wish Yukie was going through the same thing as well." Tajiri explained.

"It'll happen one day." Amanda responded as Finn held Liam, who babbled at him.

"And we have something to tell you both… we actually told Yukie what happened… and she left the hospital before Liam came in this world." Sumire explained, as she felt disappointed.

Amanda's instinctive reaction was to go look for Yukie but Sumire gently stopped her.

"We don't want you to hurt yourself. You need your rest after having Liam." Tajiri responded.

Amanda held Liam again to feed him, Seth, Tajiri and Sumire letting her and Finn be.

After feeding Liam, Amanda patted his tiny back as Finn fixed the hospital gown… and Liam let out a burp, both smiling.

"I can't believe he's actually here, Love. Feels like everything is complete." Finn responded.

"Our little family…" Amanda replied, Liam's eyes closing as he settled into sleep… and when Finn held him, Amanda settled into sleep and Finn turned to Liam.

"Mommy needs her rest. She's had a long day, kiddo." Finn responded quietly before kissing his forehead.

At a bar, Yukie was downing whiskey shots when Dean found her.

"Please go away. I wanna be alone." Yukie responded, while looking back at her shot glass.

"9 pounds, 3 ounces, 23 inches long." Dean replied, Yukie turning wide eyed.

"Good size." Yukie responded quietly as she went back to drinking and to her depressed face. "Damn Sami didn't care at all." She replied.

"You wanted the wedding scheduled for after Liam was born, didn't you?" Dean asked.

"I did...but… please Dean, I just want to be alone. I can't be around people right now when I'm like this. That's why I left the hospital, not caring about seeing Liam or those two." Yukie responded through her tears.

"Yukie, he's your godson." Dean replied, Yukie letting out a bitter laugh.

"Is that right? Right now, I just want to be alone, Dean. Can you at least do that? Mandy just simply walks away, because she doesn't want trouble. Just do that for me." Yukie responded as she had her eyes closed.

Dean grabbed a bottle of cold water, opening it and pouring it on Yukie as she screamed.

"What the hell, Ambrose?! This was a $500 dress!" Yukie retorted as Dean dragged her out of the bar. "I don't want to go back to the hospital, just drop me off at home!" She responded.

"Where do you think I'm taking you?! You're gonna go get cleaned off, into pajamas and sober up!" Dean replied, getting Yukie into the Traverse before they left.

"I told him that she was getting more uncomfortable physically as her due date got closer." Yukie responded.

"Vent to me, what was his response to that?" Dean replied, Yukie knowing she needed to vent.

"The quicker we get married, the quicker we can leave the states to start our new life." Yukie responded.

"But you don't want to leave." Dean replied.

"Hell no I don't want to leave, Mandy's been in my life for 23 ½ years and she just became a mother! I want to see Liam grow up!" Yukie explained, taking the princess cut sapphire ring off and throwing it out the passenger window. "Help me get his things out of my home, please?" She questioned.

Dean nodded and once they were in the house, they packed Sami's things up and put them on the front porch before Yukie went to clean off.

In her pajamas and feeling more sober, she picked up her Samsung Galaxy S9 and saw a picture of Liam… and smiled.

"He's such a cutie…" Yukie responded to herself, before looking at the empty side of her bed as she put her phone on do not disturb. "I… I still want a future with someone. It can't be Liam 24/7… Just someone who can make me feel me again…" She responded quietly, having her hand on the empty side of the bed before closing her eyes with a lone tear running down her face.

She'd see them when she got up and ready for the day.


End file.
